Roku
"What is this.....incrediable power...." -Roku, when he first transformed Fight theme: Roku '''is a orphaned Saiyan living on Earth, his parents died on planet Vegeta when he was only 4 years old, he escaped to Earth for a safe haven. Appearance Roku is 5'7, which is a normal height for his age. He has messy spiky brown hair with tan skin. He has brown eyebrows and wears a black undersuit with black fingerless gloves and an orange Martial Arts uniform, along with orange Martial Arts pants with a black belt. He wears black boots to finish it off. He has a soft, peaceful, kind, and innocent voice. He has hit his final growth spurt, since Saiyans have 3. His voice is slightly deeper and is now the physical maturity of a adult, despite his age. Saiyans grow faster then humans physical wise until the age of 16-18, of which their growth rate slows down. Personality Roku is joyful, and sometimes ditsy. He always looks for the positives in the situation and tries to make as many friends as he can. He is a Martial Artist, but uses it for good, and for enlightenment. He doesnt care about being the most powerful, or the most dangerous. He simply wants to be loved and cared for. He has no idea what he is capable of, but he doesnt care. He has a soft, innocent voice, with a innocent, and kind heart to match it. He has the sweetest and most innocent smile anyone could ask for, and is a goof at times. He is just a sweet, harmless teenage boy. The complete opposite of his home race. '''His voice, I used my character from DBZ Ultimate Tenkaichi Biography Roku was born in a family of two Saiyan parents on a planet near Earth's solar system, but he did not know his parents because they abandoned him on said planet as a baby in the middle of a forest. He was later found by an Earth family who were wanting a child. But not one as weird as him, so they cut off his tail and removed all evidence of his Saiyan origins - causing Roku to not remember it at all, so he lead a normal childhood until he was about 15. He was noticing how he was stronger than most children and adults, so it made him question his origins. He later asked his parents but they never told him, so when he was 16 he ran away from his home to find the truth and find people who wouldn't shun him. Now he is still wandering, looking for friends who will accept him. Strength Roku has normal strength of a Saiyan, except he has access to the Super Saiyan transformation. His full power is unknown. Transformations Super Saiyan Roku attained this form after finally meeting his parents, (of whom didnt truly died but barely survived) at the age of 16, a little bit after he ran away, they were not who he though they were and turned out to be very hateful towards him due to him being kind and gentle. That treatment started to get him very angry, after which his parents started to kill innocents. That really set him over the top, he started to feel something. Something he never experianced before, his rage started to take control and he lost himself, in a fit of rage he turned into a Super Saiyan, his parents was shock and awed by the transformation. He claims he doesnt remember what happend after that, but he never saw his parents again. Trivia *Roku takes his inspiration from Goku *Roku is also Japanese for 6. It also has its own Kanji symbol. Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Martial Artist